Specialized Treatment
by Randomus Prime
Summary: Cyclonus knew that if doing this helped his Lord, then without any second thoughts he would subjugate himself to this over and over again.         Galvatron x Cyclonus, Slash, Rape and Sticky


**Specialized Treatment**

**Author's Foreword**

This is a yaoi fanfic, contains rape. Nuf said.

* * *

><p>"Lord Galvatron!"<p>

"Cyclonus, do not worry, our facilities are the best in the known galaxy. Through a series of specialized treatments, Glavatron should be back on track in no time! We have an entire planet dedicated to this! Have no fear, we will cure him."

No matter how much the doctor reassured him, no matter how much experience they supposedly had and how great their facilities were, Cyclonus couldn't help but worry about his insane leader. Who was going to lead the Decepticons to victory if not Lord Galvatron? Who would exterminate those Primus damned Autobots? Who?

Disgruntled at the whole Unicron slagged situation, he proceeded to walk down the hall ignorant that his huge metallic body nearly squished a few of the patients.

None of the treatments had worked so far. The doctors only shook their heads and proceeded on to more "potent" methods; repeating at the end of each treatment how mad the Decepticon leader was and that another approach was necessary, pushing the second-in-command to new levels of frustration. Galvatron was not taking the treatments well himself... he had thrown numerous tantrums already, causing nothing but devastation; screaming something incomprehensible and threatening the lives of the planet's medical staff and patients in his rage. The situation looked really grim for the future of the Decepticon Empire.

Finally the day was over and it was time for most of the patients to go rest, sleep, recharge or whatever their species demanded. Cyclonus, greatly concerned for his leader, decided to sneak into Galvatron's chamber to provide whatever assistance he could.

Carefully making his way through the long stretching halls and avoiding the guards, Cyclonus headed for the one lone cell at the end of the hall; quietly closing the door behind him before tip-toeing further into the hospital room. It was dark, nearly pitch-black, but the SIC didn't dare to turn the lights on, afraid he would disturb the great leader's rest. Instead, he tweaked a little bit with the optic sensors, activating his night vision.

"Lord Galvatron." Cyclonus whispered in surprise as his surroundings became clear.

Instead of peacefully recharging at the berth, the Great Decepticon leader was twitching all over; his facial components constantly rearranging and, as Cyclonus got closer, he even heard incomprehensible malevolent mumbling coming from the unconscious mech. It was a most unsettling sight.

Many had wondered before why Cyclonus didn't just claim the Decepticon leadership for himself. He was, after all, faster, stronger and far more intelligent than others. He was even sane... something that Galvatron was not.

"They do not understand," Cyclonus thought to himself, "Lord Galvatron will bring us glory, victory and power! With his help, we will conquer all!"

Suddenly, he noticed that one of Galvatron's hands had fallen off the berth and was now hanging in mid air. The second-in-command gently grabbed the servo, wanting to carefully set it back on the berth, but before he could even realize what had happened, Galvatron sprung out of his rest. He grabbed Cyclonus quickly, smashing the other's face into the cold floor, using his massive body to pin the warrior down on the ground, slowly bending his armor in the process.

"YOU THINKING OF KILLING ME? WHO THE SLAG DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, WORM?," the Decepticon leader roared savagely.

"Lord Galvatron! Please! It is me! Cyclonus!"

"Oh shut it you fool! I know a traitor when I see one!"

"LO…"

"SILENCE!"

Before Cyclonus could do anything else, Galvatron broke the warrior's neck armor and ripped apart his vocalizer circuits. Silently screaming in a great deal of pain, the second in command desperately tried to free himself, but the Decepticon Leader was too heavy and too strong.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO TRAITORS?"

Cyclonus knew perfectly well what happened to traitors. Feeling his coolant freeze in his Cybertronian veins, the mech turned his faceplates to the floor, waiting for the end.

"Lord Galvatron," he thought to himself, "I am sorry. I was unable to aid you. I failed you."

It came as a surprise to Cylconus to find that he was still online a few moments later. With a load of pain in his metallic skeleton components, the mech finally managed to shift his helm to see what was going on; the only thing that ran through his mind was "What the slag?".

Galvatron, with his free hand, was violently stroking his enormous spike, loudly grunting with an expression of rage and disgust on his face.

"What the slag is happening?"

The Decepticon Leader suddenly growled and put both his hands on Cyclonus' shoulders, leaning over the other mech. The poor warrior could feel his leader's spike brush against his armor, pushing against his metallic skin cells.

"DIE AUTOBOT!"

Cyclonus thought that his vocal circuits being viciously ripped out was painful, but it did not compare to the suffering he experienced when the walls of his valve were nearly torn apart by the sheer size of Galvatron, let alone the force he shoved it in with. Trembling all over, Cyclonus silently took it in with little to no resistance.

"Lord Glavatron, use me as you wish. If I have to get hurt for your sake, please, go as far as your desires tempt you! I wish nothing more than to serve you, nothing more than to see you well! USE ME!"

Breathing heavily, Galvatron began thrusting as hard as he could, deeper and deeper; with loud grunts that echoed through the room as the slapping of one metal surface against another amplified, eventually making not just the berth shake, but the whole room too.

"I must take it! I MUST TAKE IT, FOR LORD GALVATRON!"

He didn't even know how long it had been, the mech was just trying to keep himself together. Slowly but steadily Cyclonus became more adjusted to his lord's savage rutting, eventually able to feel … pleasure? The Decepticon did not quite understand it, it felt … warm and … satisfying? With every one of Galvatron's thrust, the pain was turning into a sensation that was taking over Cyclonus in slow, small waves, washing away his tension and grief. Galvaton was inside of him! He was helping!

Getting more sensitive by the astrosecond, he was beginning to feel every pulse from his leader's spike; every fine, metallic fiber vein along his valve walls.

Suddenly Galvatron screamed out and made one final thrust with his hips, digging his Unicron enlarged spike as deep as he could inside Cyclonus; the other nearly driven to madness himself feeling his insides getting filled with Galvatron's own liquids. The warrior found himself almost wishing that his leader would remain within him as Galvatron withdrew, happy to keep serving the great Decepticon in whatever manner he possibly could … even if that meant doing such in so demeaning a position as a lowly whore.

"I am not finished with you yet! GET UP AUTOBOT SCRAP!" Galvatron yelled as he kicked Cyclonus on the aft.

Shaking like a mere pathetic fleshling, glancing upon the glorious form of Lord Galvatron for the very first time; the warrior gradually stood up only to be kicked down again by his leader, falling on his aft against the wall.

Galvatron grabbed Cyclonus' helm with both of his hands and shoved his dripping spike all the way into the poor mech's mouth, putting all his strength into the second assault just as he had done the first.

"I am a Decepticon!," Cyclonus told himself, jaw twisting painfully at the overwhelming amount. "I am a … I am Lord Galvatron's servant! I am …"

His thoughts were running wild now -he was supposed to feel pain but instead the pleasure was beginning to overtake him again, resulting in him putting his hands on Galvatron's aft and helping his lord to thrust deeper and faster into his mouth.

The Decepticon leader was getting to the point of his second overload. Cyclonus could feel it; he thought himself prepared.

"GRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The warrior was in actuality not prepared; it was too much for him. Galvatron's warm spunk was flowing out of his nose, his mouth and the hole that the leader made in his armor earlier. Satiated it seemed, the leader leaned down to the second in command, making the biggest, evilest grin with his face plates.

"If you keep proving yourself worthy, there may be a place for you among my army."

Cyclonus knew that if doing this helped his Lord, then without any second thoughts he would subjugate himself to this over and over again. Still chocking on left-over fluids, he nodded, trying to say with his lips: "All Hail Lord Galvatron!"

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Author's Notes<span>**_

_Loads of thanks to Crescent-moon-demon for editing. ^^_

_Well, Galvatron was crazy, madness galore! I just thought it would be interesting because, well, just think about it - Galvatron was mad, shooting at his own soldiers more than at the Autobots for example and let's look at Cyclonus - strong enough to be the Decepticon leader yet he did not try to overtake Galvatron. I know it seems the two things don't make sense but bear with me - Cyclonus didn't because he had feelings for Galvatron *hides behind couch* and wanted to help him in whatever means possible, such as being raped like this which as you have read, the warrior came to like ... A LOT. I started thinking about how and when would this come down and then I remembered! *spoilers* That Asylum Planet thingy! And considering the way Galvatron is, it could only be rape, topping of course. The rest i am guessing you guys are smart enough to piece together._


End file.
